Truth or dare Harry Potter style
by Fyrwenn
Summary: Harry and a couple of friends play truth and dare.What will happen when more and more people are joining the game?
1. Lets start the Game!

Truth or dare

Fyrwenn: Harry potter style. Takes place on Hogwarts in Harry's fifth grade.

Sorry my English kinda suck -.-'. It's my forst story so don't forget to review.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

It was just a usual day at Hogwarts after class. Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny sat on the chairs in the common room.

"We're so bored,the twins said.

" Yes dudes we all are, Ron replied

"We can play Hide and seek Ginny suggested,sorry i was just joking, she quickly added when everybody was staring at her.

"I know what we'll do" Harry said. Everybody turned around and looked at him.

"We'll play truth or dare!"

Fred and George said thats awesome,Ron highfived him and Ginny hugged him(then quickly turned away while blushing).

"We have to have some rules" Ginny said. Fred and George looked sad at her.

Rule number 1:

**NOBODY GETS TO KNOW ABOUT THE DARES UNLESS THEY'RE ABOUT TO JOIN THE GAME,**

Rule number 2.

**IF YOU GET CAUGHT BY THE TEACHERS DOING A DARE AND GET DETENTION YOU HAVE TO DO THE DARE AFTER YOUR DETENTION.**

Rule number 3.

**YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE TRUTH AT LEAST 3 TIMES DURING THE GAME.**

Every one nodded while Ginny read the rules. OK thats sounds nice let's get started,Harry said.

"Wait a minute". Fred and I wants to have one more rule.

And whats that?

Fred wrote it down on the piece of paper where they had the other rules. Then he smiled an evil smile.

Rule number 4,he read proudly.

**IF YOU REFUSE TO DO THE DARE OR REFUSE TO ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK...**

He stopped and then said louder:

**NAKED! **Everybody laughed and agreed. Now, if it isn't more rules that someone wants to add we can start the game Ginny said!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fyrwenn Thats the first chapter! PLEASE Read and review.!


	2. Moaning Myrtle

Truth or dare

Fyrwenn: Sorry it taken so long I've been busy with sucks -.-'

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

_Chapter 2_

**1 hour later**

Harry and the others sat in the common were just about to start the game (they couldn't do it earlier because they had to eat), when suddenly Hermione turned up:

"What are u doing"?

"Nothing..." They all replied. Harry thought: She's gonna ruin the fun if we tell her and he could see that the others were thinking exact the same.

"Oh, come on you guys."

"Fine" Ginny muttered, "we're playing truth or dare."

"Oh,Can I join???"

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

Pleaaaaaase??

" Fine then" The twins said. BUT ONLY IF:

" If what Hermione asked nervously.

"If you agree to our special rules"

" Well...what is it for rules???"  
Harry read them.

" Well okay" Hermione said.

"I'll start" Ginny said.

" Ron truth or Dare?"

" Dare" Ron said proudly

"Your dare is to go to moaning Myrtles toilet and then ask her if you want to share her toilet with you. If she say no you have to say: Why not my little honey bunny and then try to kiss her.

" NO WAY"

" Oh, so ronnieponnie wants to go to school naked" the twins said in unison

" FINE I'LL DO IT!"

" Wait" Hermione said

" somebody must go with him to make sure that he does it.

"Why dont we all go"???

They all agreed that it sounded like a good idea and together they walked to the first (Fyrwenn: I think its there) floor to Myrtles toilet.

RONS POV

I cant believe it!! My sister who force me to do this..this.. this evil dare! When we were in the toilet (some third year girls almost saw us but Hermione destroyed one of their bags with Diffindo and soon they had other things to think about, God bless her) I went in to myrtles toilet not caring about the others who were laughing very loud. Soon i heard her moaning as usual.

"Myrtle"?

"Yes"?

I took a breath and said very quick:

"Iwonderifyoucouldshareyourtoiletwithme?

"What"?

"I wonder if you would share your toilet with me?

"NOOOOOOOOOOO you're just doing that to tease me. She started moan again.

"No myrtle please??" I took a breath again cause i knew what i had to do. Why not my little hunnybunny??

She looked furious.

WHAT DID U CALL ME!!!! She started fly against me.

I repeated it again. And then i tried to kiss her.

She looked even more furious!  
THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ALLOWED TO KISS ME IS HARRY!!!!

She started to giggle and then she started to cry and flushed her away.

I went out to the others. You can stop laughing niw i told them. We went out to the corridor when suddenly Mcgonagall saw us,

"What were you doing in there Weasleys and Potter.

"Follow me!"

We've really done it this time haven't we i whispered to harry. He nodded.


	3. Lee's surprise

Truth or dare

Fyrwenn: Here it goes chapter 3! Lee gets a nasty surprise!

_Chapter 3_

Mc gonagall led them to dumbledores office.

"Here we are", she turned to the statue: Bumblebee. The statue jumped turned to them again: I do not want to see you teasing moaning myrtle agin Mr weasley. "But professor... She went away.

"Shall we go then"? Ginny asked.

"Yeah lets go" Ron said.

They went up the stairs and knocked on the doors to Dumbledores office.

"Come in" dumbledore said. "Oh its you. "What are u doing here?

"Well sir..." Hermione said. "Well... I have a note from Professor Mc Gonagall.

Dumbledore read it and then looked at them and said:

"Oh playing truth or dare are we"??

"No sir, the twins lied"

"_How did he know_,Ginny thought.

"Oh every year students are playing this,Dumbledore said as if he had read her mind. I only wish that they'll let me join this sexy game.

They all stared at him. It was the first time he said something like at least first time they heard it.

"I was just kidding,dumbledore answered". "50 points from Gryffindor dumbledore said. You may go. They walked out and had just entered the common room when Fred and George suddenly highfived eachother and said: We won! "What", Hermione asked. Fred explained: "We and Lee Jordan made a bet". We said that the one of us who gets to Dumbledores office first he started, gets to see the other one make a lapdance, George finished. And now he have to do it in front of us. the twins said in unison and they highfived again. Hermione started to giggle. "Can we, as witnesses se it too" Ginny asked. Hermione giggled again.

Lees POV

I just gon in to thte common room when I heard Ginny:

"Can we,as witnesses see it to? And then i heard Hermione giggle.I've never heard her do that. "Se what",I asked them. They saw me and looked nervously on eachother. "Se what",I asked the, again. "Oh Lee",Harry said in a teasing voice. I've never heard him use that voice so I answered nervously. "Eh... what Harry?? "You owe Fred and Geoge a _**LAP DANCE!!!!!**_

"I DO NOT" I answered angrily. Not unless they've been up to... Oh,I watched their faces and saw that they knew about Fred and Georges bet with me. That did not happen! I said. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"What didn't happen Lee" Ron asked.

"You did NOT go to dumbledores office.

"Sure we did"Fred and George replied

"And what,may I ask were you doing there??

"Sorry buddy,its a secret.

"Then I'm not doing it.

"Lee?"

"Yes Ron"

"Do u want to play a game"

"What kind of game"?

"TRUTH OR DARE" everyone said.

"Sure I'd love to".

"Go on Hermione tell him all about the rules and the story"

"I cant do it Ron,im gonna giggle too much.

"Oh come on"

"Fine I'll do it.

"It was like this Lee. She told me the story. Damn't I though when she was 'll looks like I have to do a lap dance. I said it to them and they started to laugh their heads off.

Fyrwenn: So chapter 3 is done! In the next chapter: Lee gets do do the lap dance!

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
